Part I: Silver-Haired Maiden
by anxious as an ocen in a storm
Summary: A literary transposition of the game Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. I really loved that game and I decided to make this huge work! It's gonna be very long, but I'm already proud of it. Will keep many of the game scripts, but I will narrate it with a first-person story-teller, who will change depending on the chapter. Enjoy!
1. Under gray skies

_**So, I really do hope that the Fire Emblem's fans will appreciate this work! I really put all my efforts in it, so I'd be glad if perhaps someone may like it! Also, I'm not sure, but probably while I'll write chapters related to the main story, I will probably publish even one-shots about some characters. Still thinking about it, but I'm thrilled about the idea of writing some romance/angst for my fav characters!**_

* * *

Their paces continued back and forth along the rocky path, I could hear their presences coming closer now and then, making my heart throbbing like a crazy, but I knew I have to keep quiet: it was nighttime, darkness surrounded the whole ruins as I escaped from the soldiers, finding in this place a safer place as what I really needed now, was a rest from that outrush.

"Find anything?"

"No yet sir, no."

"Someone's got to be here. Keep looking!"

There were right behind the wall where I was hiding, the angry voice that belonged to a man – who I assumed was the commander of the soldiers – made me cringe for several moments, yet as soon as they both departed from that place, I gingerly peeked to see if there were any other soldiers that patrolled the way. _No one was in sight_. Seizing upon that occasion, I slid off from my hiding, walking through a big crack in the wall, though, as I was without any kind of shelter, I suddenly heard paces coming my way again, so, without thinking twice, I drew back where I was hiding, trying my best to listen carefully to what the soldiers were saying as they arrived.

"We're wasting our time. There's no one here."

"I know I heard something…"

As they talked about hearing something, I suddenly felt anxious and cold, my hand trembled a little, making Yune almost squeak as she as well felt the tension leaking from me.

"Hush, Yune! Please don't cry." I tried to reassure the tiny bird, loosening a little the tight of my grip around her fragile body, softly whispering against her plumed little head.

"If they hear you, you'll give us away."

But my reassurances weren't enough and as soon as I finished talking, a shrill peep echoed in the air, making the soldiers aware of the presence of someone.

"Who's there?!"

They asked impatiently, nervousness almost taking over my consciousness, yet the sudden idea of freeing Yune was the only safe solution for me to act. I let the little bird fly away from me, certain it would make the soldiers lower down their guards, but soon after, I only heard a weak shout from not too far.

"Is it the Dawn Brigade?"

"No. It was just a bird."

Their conversation made me sigh of relieve, I was sure they were now unaware of my presence, there was no way to worry anymore –or at least I could relax a little bit now.

I thought I was safe and sound, I thought the worst was over, but all my assumptions were broke into pieces as soon as an abrupt grasp took me by surprise, picking me up from my crouched position, blocking my hands behind my spine and letting me drop the book of spells I was holding. I was trapped.

"Ha ha ha! Thought we didn't see you?"

His disgusting laugh lured the rest of the troops, many torches surrounded me now, enlightening my whole visage, I was harmless and completely lost.

"Look… Silver hair…"

He took my pale visage in his hands, seemingly to have a closer look and to assure he was correct. I, on the other hand, gave him a brief glance of disgust, but then I soon shifted my gaze out of his sight –I really didn't want to be their mercy.

"If it's the fortune-teller, we'll be heroes! Without her the Dawn Brigade is nothing."

And then he eventually released my face, throwing it away with disdain as if it was garbage in his hands.

"Oh, the general's going to love this. Bind her."

I tried with all my efforts to release from those hands that were keeping hold of me, yet the more I tried to let free from their grips, the more those soldiers enhanced their whole dominance over me. I was utterly grieved and confused, anger substituted anxiety, but that was useless, _**I**_ was useless.

"Listen up, lass: if you don't want to get hurt, don't struggle."

I listened to him carelessly and when my gaze by chance got upward, I immediately noticed Yune flying over me, her squeak meant everything to me –he was coming. And within few seconds, _**he**_ did actually come to save me.

Coming from out of the blue, he pounced on behind the soldier who was keeping me, and with a single shot, he slit his throat, finally freeing me from his grip, and letting me take from the ground my only way to defend myself from enemies –my spells book.

"She's not alone!"

One of the soldier yelled and the battle began: he was a great fighter and an excellent thief and just with few moves he managed to knock out several enemies, yet another soldier suddenly played a small horn as to call for more support. Few seconds and we were trapped once again, there were too many of them to simply knock them out. We got to do something, and quickly!

"Micaiah…"

"Sothe!"

I knew what he was thinking: I pronounced few words, in the correct order and the game was done. A sudden blinding light spread all over the field, making the whole troops blind and inoffensive.

"Good job, Micaiah! Let's go." he was proud of me, I was pretty sure. His brownish eyes gave a brief stare at me before starting to run, yet it was warm and welcoming, a somewhat melancholic. I surely missed those eyes.

Quickly, agreeing with him, we started to run from that place, heading toward our temporary hangout, a brief call for Yune and that tiny bird was flying by my side –we made it this time, but we will never know what might happen next.

* * *

_Days after, Capital of Daein (Nevassa) _

"Something must have happened to him."

"Don't worry. He'll be here."

No matter how many times I reassured him with this sentence –he would always feel nervous about Leonardo's absence. I could sense concern leaking from his words, but still, I was plenty sure he was coming right away, there was no way he wouldn't make it.

"Hey, I have an idea... Micaiah, why don't you use your farsight to see when Leonardo will arrive?"

I stared at him for few moments, certain I have already told him about my predictive powers, but apparently he didn't seem to be that attentive as I thought.

"Edward, you know that's not how it works. I foresee some things, but I don't get to choose what I see."

And that was true. I certainly had the ability to see what others might not see, yet most of the time it happened rather randomly and lately it often occurred strange visions, blurred images that the solely things I could relate them to, was war and blood, slaughters and dominances, just bad and mad events that made my heart sink every single time. I was tired of them.

"I was just teasing! Still, Leonardo's never late. Something must have—"

And then someone suddenly stopped our conversation, a shrill yell that came from a near alley, _H-help! Someone, please help us!_, the high-pitched sound came closer and closer, just to reveal it came from a worried woman.

"Bandits! Bandits are attacking the town! Run away! Who knows what the brutes will do if they catch you!"

She was utterly scared and concerned about the city and the rest of the population, even though bandits' attacks were pretty common these days: after Begnion has won the war against Daein, many persons became poor and many others took advantage of others' disgraces and decided to steal instead of make an honest living.

"Where is the Imperial Occupation Army this time? How can they keep the peace when they're nowhere to be found?" Edward always considered the army as a useless part of the nation, but mostly Begnion's army.

"Who, the Begnion soldiers?! Hah! They don't care a lick about us! We lost the war, and they won. We're nothing to them. They're only interested in chasing down the Dawn Brigade. They let the real Bandits run wild and brutalize us."

"They're worse than useless! We'll be glad to help you. Just find someplace to hide, and leave those bandits to us."

I was utterly agreed with him, we needed to protect those poor persons –they didn't deserve such treatment and dread, our brigade was meant to defend their lives.

"And don't worry about us. We happen to be members of that same Dawn Brigade that the Begnion troops are so interested in!" I knew it wasn't that safe to admit it so boldly, but those persons were innocent and pure, they obviously didn't want us to get caught.

"What! Really?! You guys are in the Dawn Brigade?! Wow, my friends and I talk about you all the time!"

I didn't notice it at first, but there was a small kid behind the lady, and he apparently was a big fan of us –or rather, a surprised kid. Calling him a fan wasn't the exact term. We weren't famous persons or such, we were just common people who decided to make other people's lives better; we weren't heroes.

"You? But you're just children! Oh, how Daein has fallen... Children, forced to fight and steal for the good of the poor. But we can't fight the rogues, so we'll take you up on your offer. Please be careful. They'll slice clean through you if they can."

And after those last recommendations, I and Edward ran toward the main plaza, enemies were already scattered around, I could even hear one of them screaming at the others –likely their boss from the way he talked to them.

"Listen up, you louts! This town is nothin' but idiot kids and drooling graybeards. Steal everything you can!"

As soon as they heard his orders, they began to rob around, stealing whichever objects they could, not even bothering about peasants and kids. They were brutally involved in their affairs, no matter if it was a bad thing to do or not; they just didn't give a damn about poor and innocent persons.

"Yune, it's dangerous here. Go find someplace safe for now." I was way too concerned for her than I should be for myself, but that didn't count that much, I knew we were far stronger than those mass of rude and arrogant bandits –they weren't matched for us.

We started to battle and after few encounters, suddenly, a familiar voice echoed in the air, blonde hair reached for us in the middle of the plaza, I knew he was safe and that he was coming for us.

"Micaiah!"

"Leonardo!" thank goodness he came all the way here without a single wound. Even though I was pretty sure he would be there at the right moment, just exactly when more support was surely needed. Though, one question leaked spontaneously from my lips, as it was somewhat odd. "How did you find us?"

"A little bird told me." he paused for a moment, then looked up above his head. "Yours, in fact." And then a screeching sound was heard from above. I, as well, lifted my gaze and discovered with pleasure it was Yune that chirped as she was flying over our heads.

"What were you two thinking, taking on these bandits alone? That's beyond reckless." he then spoke again, pointing out our unwariness.

"I'm sorry, Leonardo. We couldn't just leave the helpless villagers to these monsters. Please, help us fight them."

Sometimes I was way too concerned about other people than about my personal life, honestly. He knew it, and with a small sigh, he then joined us for the battle, helping us defeating the bandits one by one, till we finally reached for their boss, seemingly the man who was talking just before they started to rob around the town. He was a tough man, but we did manage to knock him down pretty quickly –he really didn't deserve life, if he was going to waste it like this.

"Fantastic! We won! It's just like you said, Micaiah. They were no match for us!"

Edward was on cloud nine after that quick battle –his smile was probably the cutest thing in the world at the moment, such a childish boy that didn't want to grow up, that was what he seemed. I, in response, tugged my lips in a soft smile, now calling out from Yune to come back to me, since the situation now was safe and her tender chirp was another point of that tranquility.

"You did it!"

We heard a voice coming from behind, and as soon as we turned to see who was addressing to us, my lips quickly tugged in another wide smile: it was that lady with the small kid from before. They simply came back to us to thank us, but in the moment she was greeting us, an harsh voice came from above, seemingly from a balcony.

"You there! What are you doing? Stop immediately!"

As soon as I shifted my eyes toward the voice, I immediately recognized the armour: it was a Begnion's soldier.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up... Begnion soldiers. They certainly took their time, didn't they?" Edward's voice was even harsher and ironic than the soldier's one, he certainly didn't like Begnion's Army that much, but still, Leonardo was far more concerned about our status than him.

"We mustn't be caught. Micaiah! Edward! Make a break for it. Run!"

He hurried us, already taking my hand as to make me leave that place. I perfectly knew we weren't safe in any place, and even more when soldiers were around. Yet, just before leaving, I turned toward that gentle lady and that young kid, an apologetic look could be seen on my pale visage. "I'm sorry. We have to leave."

My words sounded even more mortified than my eyes, but the lady seemed to know our situation and simply stated she still was eternally thankful to what we've done. Though, one last word was given to the young kid, who precisely addressed to me.

"Hey, lady! My name's Nico! When I grow up, I want to be just like you guys! Come back sometime!"

At his words, I simply smiled, knowing that I would be back for sure, both for protecting them and enjoying their presence, especially Nico's, since he was a big 'fan' of us. It really made my day meeting him and I really hoped everything would be okay during our next visit. On the other hand though, as we were leaving town, I lastly heard some reproaching from afar, a soldier called for us. Then another discussion, it was another man, but I couldn't really tell what they were talking about, we were way too far by now.


	2. Maiden of miracles

_After two years, I've finally found my muse again. I'm so sorry for those who hoped for a story in short term, but I had several commitments and I was super busy! Yet, I'm so happy to be back to work on my writings and I hope you still like the way I write! I may be rusty, but I'm trying to get back to my mood! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I will consider all the suggestion that you gave me :)_

* * *

⌠ _Tellius – The year 648 – Early summer_

_The northeastern nation of Daein lost a bloody war with neighbouring Crimea three years ago. Crimea, however, abdicated its right to rule Daein and passed sovereignty of its former enemy to the powerful Begnion Empire. Deain's future is now subjected to the whims of the empire._

_Begnion's occupation forces have gathered all Daein man of fighting age and put them to work in labour camps. Their work is brutal and void of purpose, designed to break both body and spirit. The remaining population faces poverty and starvation as the fields lie fallow. A band of young heroes has escaped the Begnion army to form a group called the Dawn Brigade. Fighting for a free Deain, they alone have stood against Begnion's forces. They alone have shouldered the hopes of their nation. Among the company is a young girl names Micaiah, who is said to possess mystical powers. The people of Daein have come to know her as the "Silver-Haired Maiden". They have come to think of her as the saviour for whom they had been waiting. Begnion's forces have tried time and again to capture and silence the Dawn Brigade. However, Micaiah's ability to sense impending danger has thus far allowed the Dawn Brigade to evade the empire's grasp. _⌡

_Dawn Brigade Camp_

The following day, we've finally managed to reach our main refuge, actually the only one left for us, since those damn Begnion's soldiers managed to track us down and found our other camps. We were trapped if we wouldn't leave that place as soon as possible. We had to warn the others too.

"How we should explain yesterday to Sothe and Nolan?" I asked distressed while I looked around for our remaining stocks.

"I'ts like you said." Leonard replied, a hint of irony leaked from his lips as he smirked at me, "We didn't have a choice. We had to save Nico and the townsfolk."

Leo was right; we had to save them, we couldn't really leave them behind, since the cause of that situation were obviously **us**. I never thought it was a good idea going around uncovered, yet that boy made me change my mind..I couldn't leave him within the reach of those brutal bandits!

"But I admit," he continued "getting spotted by those Begnion soldiers was unfortunate. Still, I'd do it all over again." he laughed as he actually was pretty relieved we managed to escape from those soldiers, even though that wasn't in our plans. It was a blast indeed, yet we shouldn't have our guard down next time.

Letting all the stress slipping away from my body, I eventually finished grouping all our reserves and I walked toward what to me was more likely a kitchen than any other places of that small camp. I know it's difficult to think about anything else except to war during times like this, yet I like to think that a cup of tea could bring bliss while we stayed at home. Yeah, at **home**, since that camp was the solely place left to live.

As I approached the kitchen, Leo and Ed sat down at what we used to consider a table and continued their discussion.

"The worst part is they know we're near. They could find this hideout as easily as they found our last one." a hint of anger could be seen on his face, his azure eyes crossed with those of his best friend.

"I just don't get it. This is our country.." Edward spoke, his tone as well resounded with wrath, yet melancholy could be felt as well "Why do we have to live in hiding, like prisoners in our own land?"

At his complaint, Leonardo couldn't stand remembering why we were trapped in such rumbled situation. "Come on, you know why." his tone was harsh this time, not even looking directly in his best friend's eyes "We lost the war… and Crimea won. It's not "our" country anymore. End of story."

The more they spoke, the more their spirit burned and their discussion became a serious debate about war and politics. I didn't like when they were so focused on such crucial subjects, yet I let it go and eventually I offered them their tea, still steamy and sweet-smelling.

"Except that Crimea walked away after winning, leaving those heartless Begnion dogs to rule our country for the last three years!" Ed wouldn't change his position, he was rooted in his thoughts and almost let the cup of tea fall on the ground as he slammed his fist on the table in anger. "The occupying soldiers march around like they own the place, doing whatever they want, and no one dares to stop them!"

"Guys, please, calm down and enjoy your tea." I intervened in the discussion with no fear of consequences, giving a soft pat on both shoulders, letting a sigh of relief when they finally realized their tea was on the table.

"To be fair, Crimea didn't have the resources to rule another country."

Few words, but that was enough for me to recognise his voice. "Sothe!" I shrilled as I turned to face his eyes, a quick movement and I was soon in his arms, letting our lips touching as my pale hands cupped around his face. Only God knew how much I missed his warmth.

"And Nolan too! Welcome back. I'm glad you made it in one piece." I was enthusiastic that we were all reunited this time and we won't be separated once again. Or at least, that was what I really hoped for.

"At last, the Dawn Brigade is all present. But you are unusually late. Were you delayed?"

"I think our fame's catching up with us." Sothe's response was calm and languid, as usual, still something fishy was surely going on. "Begnion patrols are everywhere. It took us a while to avoid them."

"I've never seen so much Begnion activity in this area before." Nolan added, visibly worried about the situation. "Is there…something we should know?"

_Ah_. He got us even without knowing what we made.

Leonard stepped in the conversation, briefly explaining why those Begnion soldiers were after us, letting the two man know what we did.

"Ah, that's what did it. You had a run-in with bandits?" Nolan asked with relief as he might have thought something worse than this and so I added few information "And Begnion soldiers spotted us as we made our escape. I'm sorry. We only wanted to help. We were careless." I truly felt bad about that accident…it was **my fault** if the team got involved in such messy situation. I was the one who wanted to save that poor villagers.

"We'll worry about that later, more important, Micaiah, were you seen healing anyone with Sacrifice?"

"I'm afraid so." I replied with sorrow, making Sothe a bit anxious about my true identity. He let a small sigh leak from his lips, then embraced me in a soft hug as he whispered to my ears. "You can't allow anyone to know what you can do. Healing without any tomes or staves is a rare gift—almost unheard of."

Feeling his lips on my ear was lustful, almost paradisiac, but he was indeed correct: I cannot let anyone know about my true power. "If anyone saw you doing it, you'd be given away immediately and I don't know if I could keep you safe." he hesitated, softly caressing my cheek as I stared into his yellowish eyes.

"I know, Sothe."

"I know you know, but you keep doing it!" he tightened his grip on me, almost in a desperate way of protecting me at all cost. "This place isn't safe anymore. We should leave at once."

Everyone stared at each other in silence, yet every one of us knew that was the only one solution so far. We couldn't live in this hideout anymore, Begnion's soldiers were after us and it was a matter of time, maybe few days, before they might find our camp. We settled to leave in the morning, the destination was still unknown, but still afar from where we started.


End file.
